


Beginnings

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2340s, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Stargazer Era. Beverly fights with her boyfriend and comes to Jean-Luc.  Could this be the beginning of something special for them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This floated in my head all weekend. I might develop this further, or I might leave it as we can all use our imagination....

Jean-Luc was reading on his settee, drinking a cup of tea when his doorchime went off.  He knew it could only be one of a handful of people who would disturb him at this hour, so he placed his book down and cheerfully called “Come!”, but the person who entered was anything but cheery.

Beverly Howard stalked into her best friend’s quarters muttering to herself.  “Bev? Are you alright?” 

“No, I’m not alright!”

“What’s wrong? Can I help?”

“Can you talk some sense into your other best friend?” 

“Uhm...”

“I didn’t think so.”  Beverly began to pace around Jean-Luc’s meagre quarters and ranted about her boyfriend, Jack Crusher.  It was hard for Jean-Luc to follow everything she was saying as her words picked up speed the angrier she got, and at one point she had lapsed into what he was fairly certain was Scots Gaelic.  Her long hair billowed out around her as she paced, making her look as if she was aflame. “He just!  He doesn’t fucking _understand!_ ”  At this point,  Beverly burst into angry sobs. 

Jean-Luc stood and pulled his best friend into his arms while she sobbed against his chest.  Beverly clung to him as her hot tears splashed onto his neck.  When her tears had subsided to a few hiccups, she looked up.  “I must look a mess.”  Jean-Luc kissed the top of her head.

“You have looked better.”  Beverly gave him a shove. “Cheeky.” 

“Do you feel better now?”  Jean-Luc gently stroked her back as she nodded.  “Can I...can I stay here tonight?”    Jean-Luc’s cheeks stained pink. “Do you think...Is that a good idea? Shouldn’t you...work things out with Jack?”  Beverly shook her head. “No.  I need space from him.”

“Alright, you can stay here.  Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll get you a pair of my pyjamas?” Beverly glared. “Do I look that bad?”

“No, Bev, not at all. But a shower might make you feel better.”  Beverly screwed up her face.  “You might be right.  I don’t suppose you have anything I can tie this mess up in do you?”  Beverly pulled her hair forward. Jean-Luc patted his receding hairline. “Beverly, you’re lucky I even own a comb you can use.  But I think you might have left one of those thingies here a few weeks ago.”

“Thingies?”  Jean-Luc shrugged. “I don’t know what it is.  Hang on, I put it on my dresser.”  He came back a few minutes later holding a hair clip.  “See? Thingie.”  He squeezed it together and the jaws opened. “Looks like a mouth with teeth.”  Beverly couldn’t help but suppress a smile.  “It’s a hair clip. Watch.”  Jean-Luc watched, mesmerised, as Beverly artfully twisted her long tresses around and around and wound it up around her head, securing it in place with the clip.  “See?”

“Hmm.  I think I like it better down.” 

“Me too, but I’m not washing it tonight. Do you even own shampoo?” 

“I have...some hair.”   Beverly rolled her eyes.  “Right.  I’ll be in the bathroom.”

Jean-Luc rifled through his drawers and found her what he hoped was a pair that would fit.  He picked the shirt with the shortest V-neck for her. Not that he would mind if he got a glimpse of her breasts, but he wanted her to feel comfortable.  Jean-Luc quickly changed into his own sleep shorts and gently knocked on the bathroom door. “Oh, just come in, Jean-Luc,” Beverly called from within.  Steam billowed out of the door and his breath caught when he saw Beverly’s outline through the frosted glass of the shower door. 

Jean-Luc swallowed a few times to try to gain his voice. “I...I brought you some pyjamas. Do you want to use my dressing gown?”

Beverly opened the shower door and stuck her head out. “Thanks,” she paused, noticing Jean-Luc’s bare chest. “Are you sure you don’t mind? Don’t you need it?” 

“I want you to be comfortable.”

“Thanks.”  Jean-Luc placed the pyjamas on the counter and hung the dressing gown on the back of the door.  He then went and got her a fluffy towel.  “Fresh towel for you, too.”  He abruptly turned and left before Beverly could offer her thanks again. 

Jean-Luc gathered a spare pillow and blanket and made up a bed for himself on the settee.  He would be cramped, but he wasn’t going to ask Beverly to sleep on the settee.  When Beverly emerged, she wasn’t wearing his dressing gown.  She was wearing his pyjamas though.  The deep V and wide shoulders made it slightly too large and it slid down off one of her milky shoulders.  The shorts were cinched tightly around her hips, but the legs were far too wide.  She pulled the clip out of her hair and shook it out and Jean-Luc was once again mesmerised. 

Beverly glanced at the sofa and frowned.  “Who’s sleeping out here?” 

“Err...I am. You can have my bed.”    Beverly shook her head at her friend.  “What if I want to share the bed with you?”

“Bev, is that...wise?”

“No.  But it’s what I want.”   Jean-Luc licked his dry lips and Beverly closed her eyes.  Just the act of him licking his lips and the fact that she was wearing his pyjamas that smelled like him did things to her that being around Jack never did.  But then again, it had always been like that with her and Jean-Luc.  Their friendship had blossomed from the minute they had met and had become inseparable.   Beverly had wanted him, but Jean-Luc had a stupid noble streak and never acted on his feelings, which in turn, made her never act on hers.  Then, she met Jack. 

She and Jack had been dating for just over a year.  Jack, Jean-Luc, and their other friend Walker Keel, were all stationed on the _Stargazer_ together – Jean-Luc as Captain, Walker as First Officer, and Jack as Second.  It made perfect sense for Beverly to transfer onto the _Stargazer_ to complete her Academy studies – at least until she would be required to attend labs and perform practicals for her medical degree.  When she started dating Jack, he had wanted her to move into his quarters, but Jean-Luc had wanted her to remain in her own.. in the end, Jack had won out.  Beverly now felt that had been a mistake.  On the other hand, if she had her own quarters, she wouldn’t be standing in Jean-Luc’s quarters wearing his pyjamas and surrounded by his scent.  She softly smiled and Jean-Luc’s touch on her arm brought her out of her thoughts.

“Tea?”  She nodded. 

Jean-Luc busied himself over at the replicator and soon came back over to the settee carrying one cup of black tea, and one cup of green tea, her current favourite.  Her preferred tea choice changed seemingly monthly, but Jean-Luc never failed to notice what she was drinking.  He had a hairbrush tucked under his arm and after placing the cups on the low table in front of the settee, he presented the brush to her.  “I know it’s probably not going to be like the one you use, but I thought this might be better than my comb.” 

“Thanks.” Beverly reached to take the brush from him and Jean-Luc shook his head. “Nuh-uh. Turn around.”  Jean-Luc sat on the settee and spread his legs wide and grasping Beverly’s hips, pulled her to stand between his legs and gently began to brush her hair.  Beverly shivered.

“Cold?”

“No.”  Jean-Luc used his fingers to separate her hair into sections and ran the brush through, massaging her scalp with the rubber nubs.  Beverly’s mouth opened and she let out a small moan.  She wondered if he knew what he was doing to her, but decided he probably was fairly clueless.  Beverly always found it quite erotic to have her hair brushed, but Jack hardly ever did it, complaining her hair was too long. 

Jean-Luc hadn’t heard her moan, but he took the opportunity to bring his face close to her hair and he deeply inhaled.  He loved the smell of her hair.  It smelled like strawberries , sunshine, and her.  He abandoned the brush and finger combed her hair. He risked placing a light kiss on her neck.  She tasted good, too. Beverly sighed and leaned back, wishing he would kiss her again.   He gently pulled her hair away from her face and braided it. 

“How do you know how to do that? You didn’t have any sisters.”

“No, but I used to braid the horses manes.  Maman taught me.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t have any elastic bands to put on the end.” 

“That’s alright. It will probably stay.”  Beverly turned around and placed a kiss on his cheek, slightly too close to his mouth. “Thank you.”  Beverly picked up her cup of tea and perched on the settee next to him.  “Tell me about the vineyard?” 

“What do you want to know?”  He took a sip of his tea. Jean-Luc hardly ever talked about his childhood, but he had always found it easy to open up to Beverly.  He had told her he would take her to La Barre one day and show her the castle ruins nearby, but that had been before she started dating Jack.  Jean-Luc had felt it wouldn’t  be appropriate to take her home with him now, given her relationship with his other best friend.

“You  have horses?”

“Had. I don’t know if Robert kept them, but Maman loved to ride.  She taught me how to take care of the horses.”

“We had horses on Caldos.” 

“Ah, so you’re familiar with the punishment of mucking out the stalls.”  Beverly wrinkled her nose. “I loved riding, hated shovelling shit.  But it was good for the garden.”

“Good for the grapes, too.”  The pair fell into companionable silence as they drained their tea.  When Beverly got to the bottom of her cup, she inched closer to Jean-Luc and rested her head on his shoulder.  His arm moved to wrap around her and he tucked her in close and they both continued to enjoy each other’s company.  Beverly shifted and placed a cool hand on his warm chest and it was his turn to shiver. Beverly smirked. “Cold?”

“No, but your hand is.”

“Should I move it?”

“No.”  Beverly lightly drew circles on his chest with her fingers and he raised his hand to catch hers against his chest. “Bev...”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“I...I don’t know,”  Beverly made to move her hand, but Jean-Luc cradled it against his chest and stroked the back of her hand.  “Tell me what happened with Jack.  When you ranted, you switched into Scotch Gaelic...I only know a few words.” 

Beverly lowered her gaze and toyed with the edge of Jean-Luc’s shorts against her leg with her free hand.  “He’s an arrogant ass.” 

“ _Beverly..._ ”

“He is!  We were talking about marriage –“ Beverly caught the look on Jean-Luc’s face and quickly added “In the abstract sense.”  Jean-Luc let out the breath he had been holding.  He could accept Beverly dating Jack, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for her to be married.  “I said I wanted to wait.  I mean, I have two years left at the Academy, then six more between medical school and internships before I’m a full-fledged doctor, and you know what he said?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “He suggested I go into nursing since that’s only a six-month program after the Academy.”  Jean-Luc tightened his grip on Beverly’s shoulder and closed his eyes against his own anger.

“I’m sorry, Bev.”

“But wait, Jean-Luc, that’s not _all_ the S O B said.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “There’s more?”

“Mm. He said that when we have children....when _we_ have children...as if I already agreed to everything...he expected me to resign my commission to stay on Earth to raise the children while he stayed in Starfleet!  The fucking rat bastard actually wants me to give up my dreams and career to raise his little brats!”

Jean-Luc chuckled and smoothed down her hair. “Beverly, if they’re your children too, they couldn’t possibly be brats.”  Beverly stuck her tongue out. 

“He didn’t bother to ask me what I wanted!  He seems to have it all planned out, Jean-Luc!”  Beverly rose and began to pace around the room again.  “We’ll get engaged in about a year, married after my last year at the Academy and then we’ll have our _first_ child a year later! _First_!!” Her eyes blazed and her hair had started to unravel from the braid Jean-Luc had made earlier.  She angrily raked her fingers through her hair and pulled out the rest of the braid and frowned. “I’m sorry. I ruined your braid.” 

Jean-Luc chuckled as he rose up and drew her into his arms once more. “I can braid it again for you, don’t worry.”  Beverly rested her head against his shoulder and ran her hands across his bare back.  “You’re so good to me, Jean-Luc.” 

Jean-Luc swallowed.  He was trying not to get aroused by Beverly’s hands on his back or by the sight of her wearing his pyjamas, and definitely not by her exposed shoulder or long legs and bare feet.  He closed his eyes and Beverly felt his grip against her hips tighten.  He wanted to pull her close and let her feel what she was doing to him, but he couldn’t.  He was the “nice guy”.  He was her best friend.  As far as he knew, she didn’t even think of him as anything but her best friend.  Jean-Luc dropped a kiss on her head.  “Beverly...I care about you a lot...you’re...you’re the most important person in my life.”  Beverly clasped her hands behind his neck and pulled his head down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  “I know.  You’re the most important person in my life, too.”

“Not Jack?”  Beverly shook her head.  “Jack...he’s fun, but...honestly, Jean-Luc, I can’t see myself married to him.” 

“Neither can I.”  Jean-Luc led Beverly back towards the settee and he took a seat and spread his legs wide for her to stand between them again.  He turned her back towards him and he separated her hair into three sections.  If she couldn’t see his face, he could maybe tell her how he really felt.  “I....”  he trailed off and untangled a small snarl in her hair.

“Tell me, Jean-Luc.” 

Jean-Luc deftly braided her hair again and pushed the braid over her shoulder.  “I can’t.”  Beverly turned around and placed her hands on his shoulders.  She moved close and sat on his leg and his arms automatically went to hold her. “Why not?”  Jean-Luc dropped his head to her exposed shoulder so she wouldn’t be able to see his face.  He spoke softly against her neck.  “Because of Jack.” 

Beverly’s eyes blazed again.  “Who cares about Jack?  I’m going to ask Walker to find me new quarters tomorrow.  I’m done with him.” 

“You don’t mean that,” Jean-Luc was still speaking quietly against her neck, and his hot breath was  doing things to her she didn’t want to think about unless he would just admit his feelings.   

“I do.”  Jean-Luc raised his head.  “Bev, you’ve fought with Jack before.  You’ll stay away from him for a few days...maybe a week...and then you’ll forgive him.” Beverly shook her head.  She hitched  up her leg and straddled Jean-Luc’s lap before resting her head against his chest, right over his heart.  Her hair tickled and he didn’t have any choice other than to wrap his arms around her and pull her in closer.  He closed her eyes as she made contact with his arousal.  She gasped.  “Jean-Luc?”  His face coloured.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She stood up and held out her hand for Jean-Luc.

“Bev...are you sure?”  Beverly bent down and placed a long, gentle kiss against his lips.  She ran her tongue along his lower lip and when he opened his mouth, she deeply kissed him.  When she broke off the kiss, she smiled. “Come to bed with me.” 

“I....”  Jean-Luc allowed Beverly to pull him into a standing position and be tugged towards the alcove with his bed.  She peeled back the covers and patted the bed.  “Get in,”  she kissed him again.  “Please?” 

Jean-Luc dutifully obeyed and slid under the covers.  Beverly snuggled up against him.  “Beverly, what do you want from me? Please don’t play with me.”

“I don’t know...no, I’m not playing with you.  I care about you so much, Jean-Luc. But I don’t want to lose you...” 

“You won’t.  I promise. Whatever...whatever happens tonight...tomorrow...next year...you’ll never lose me.”  Jean-Luc rolled over on top of Beverly and gently kissed her. He kissed down to her bare shoulder. “This shoulder has been driving me mad all evening. I’ve been wanting to kiss it.”  Beverly giggled as he murmured “tastes good.”  Beverly slipped her hands into the back of Jean-Luc’s shorts and squeezed, causing him to yelp.  “Always wanted to do that.”

“Cheeky.”  Jean-Luc inched his hands under her shirt and paused. “You know, I want to take off your shirt, but I also like the way you look in my shirt.  I can’t decide what to do.” 

“Take it off. I can wear it later.”  Jean-Luc slowly pulled the shirt over Beverly’s head and paused to admire her. “Oh, my love, you are beautiful.”  Beverly had tears in her eyes. “Do you mean it?”

Jean-Luc lowered his head and kissed her breasts, lightly nipping at each nipple until it peaked.  “Beverly, my love, if I didn’t mean it, would I do this?”

“You called me your love.” Beverly spoke softly and Jean-Luc had to strain to hear her.  Jean-Luc rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, pressing her breasts against his chest.  “Yes, I did.”

“Do you...love me?”

“My love, I have loved you since I met you.”  He pressed a kiss to her hair. 

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Jean-Luc?  I love you too.  I’ve been attracted to you for a long time now and I thought you were attracted to me too, but I didn’t know you loved me...I wouldn’t have dated Jack if I had known.”  A few tears leaked out of Beverly’s eyes, and Jean-Luc brushed them away with his thumb.

“Shh, my love.  It’s alright. “

“It’s not.”

“It will be.” Beverly tilted her head and kissed Jean-Luc.  “Jean-Luc?  I...I want to make love with you, but I don’t think tonight is the right night for it....is that ok?”

“Of course it is, my love.  Do you want me to sleep on the settee?”

“No.  Will you hold me?” 

“Anything you want.”

“Naked?” She asked in a small voice.  Jean-Luc groaned, but untied the drawstring on his shorts.  “I did say anything....but I’m not responsible for my reaction.  It has a mind of its own when it comes to you.”  Beverly giggled and slid her shorts off under the covers.  She rolled over to her side and Jean-Luc spooned her against his chest.  He placed a kiss on the back of her neck.  “Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, Jean-Luc.  I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the night, Beverly rolled over so she was facing Jean-Luc with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his shoulder.  Jean-Luc briefly woke up when he felt her heat pressed up against his arousal and he knew it would only take a very small adjustment to slip inside. He was tempted, but he respected her too much and wanted to wait until she told him she was ready, so he wrapped his arms around her and drifted back to sleep. 

Jean-Luc was jolted awake by pounding on his door.  He gently detangled himself from the still sleeping Beverly and shoved back on his shorts before asking the computer what time it was. 

“ _The time is 0327.”_   Jean-Luc ran his hand over his head. _Who would be banging on my door at this hour?_   He glanced back over at Beverly who had stirred.  He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Go back to sleep, my love.”  Beverly smiled through half closed eyes and rolled over.  Jean-Luc adjusted the blanket to cover her before heading out of the bedroom area, silently cursing the lack of a door between his bedroom and living room.

“Come!”  The door slid open to reveal a very dishevelled Jack Crusher. 

Jean-Luc panicked.  Beverly was lying naked in his bed. _He_ knew they hadn’t slept together, but if Jack found her in there...he plastered a smile on his face. “Jack, what are you doing here?”

“Is she here?”  Jack looked wildly around the room and his eyes settled on the settee, which still had a blanket and pillow on it.  Jack grinned. “Of course she’s here. You gave her your bed, didn’t you?” 

“Well, ah...er....”  Jean-Luc sniffed the air around Jack. “Jack, are you drunk?  You know you’re not supposed to drink on duty.”

“Did she tell you we fought?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Jack fell onto the settee. “She doesn’t want to raise my kids, Jean-Luc.”

“Jack, you don’t have any children.”

“But we will. If we get married....”

“Ok, so if you get married and have children, you expect your wife to stay home and raise them?  What about her career?”

“But she’d have my babies and be my wife. Wouldn’t that be enough? My mom raised me and my sister while Dad worked for the Federation. Didn’t your mom stay home to raise you?”

“Jack, that was different. I was raised on a vineyard.  Neither Maman nor Papa worked away from the house, but we all had to pitch in.  You can’t expect someone to give up their dreams for you.  Life doesn’t work like that.”

“She doesn’t dream of having my babies?”  Jean-Luc shook his head at his friend. “No.  She doesn’t.  Not if we’re talking about Beverly.  Beverly wants to be a doctor, you know this.  She wants to be the youngest CMO in the history of Starfleet.  She wants to discover cures to incurable diseases.  She wants to travel the stars and see the galaxy....”

“What about me?”  Jack rested his head in his hands. 

“What about you?”

“Where am I in her plans?”

“I don’t think it’s a matter of where, it’s a matter of fitting in a relationship with her goals.  If she wants to get married or have a child, she’ll do it when she’s ready for it, not when someone else expects it of her.  You know Beverly.  She’s not a weak woman who needs a man in her life.”

“I...I’ve lost her, haven’t I?” 

“She wasn’t yours to lose. Jack, you need to realise Beverly is not a possession. No woman is.”

“Unless they’re an Orion slave girl...they’re possessions!”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine.  But Beverly is not an Orion slave girl, is she?”  Jack opened his mouth and closed it, not sure what to say. 

“I need to talk to her.”  Jack stood up and started walking towards the bedroom area.  Jean-Luc placed a hand on Jack’s arm to stop him.  “Jack, I don’t think that’s wise.  Wait until morning.  Or give it a few days.”

“No, I need to talk to her now.”  Jack shrugged off Jean-Luc’s hand and stalked into the bedroom. He turned to Jean-Luc with his eyes brimming with anger. “You had sex with her, didn’t you?” 

“I can honestly say that I didn’t.”  Beverly, by now, was most definitely awake.  She had heard most of Jean-Luc and Jack’s conversation and it had only made her love Jean-Luc more.  She stretched and the blanket fell, revealing her breasts to the two men. 

“You’re naked!”  Beverly rolled her eyes and reached down the side of the bed for Jean-Luc’s shirt.  “Oh, well observed, Jack.  Bravo.”  Beverly grabbed for the shorts and put them on under the covers before standing up and making her way back out into the living room.  She coasted straight for the mini bar she knew Jean-Luc had and pulled out a bottle of blue liquor. “Eh, it’ll do.”  She poured herself a glass and downed it, shivering as she swallowed the ice cold liquid. 

“You’ve always wanted her, haven’t you, Jean-Luc? Couldn’t handle that she was mine.”  Beverly reached out and slapped Jack.  “Didn’t you hear anything Jean-Luc just said? I. Am. Not. A. Possession.”  Jack rubbed his cheek. 

“Jack, my feelings for Beverly are irrelevant.” 

“She’s....she’s younger than you!” 

“Jack? You’re older than Beverly, too. What does my age matter?” 

“She...she...you....you...ARGH!”  Jack clenched his fists.  It was only remembering that Jean-Luc was his superior officer and his Captain that kept him from raising his fists.  “It’s over between us, isn’t it?”  Beverly nodded and Jack hung his head. “And you want to date Jean-Luc?”  Beverly reached for Jean-Luc’s hand and nodded again.  “Beverly...I....I’m sorry.” 

“For?”

“Thinking you were a possession?” Beverly raised her eyebrows. “And?”

“Assuming you would marry me and stay on Earth.”

“And?”

“Being an ass,” he questioned in a small voice. 

“Hmm. Better.  Apology accepted.  I think you need to apologize to Jean-Luc, too.”

“What for?”

“Let’s start with waking him up in the middle of the night, accusing him of sleeping with me tonight, which by the way, we didn’t. We both wanted to, but decided to wait.  Oh, and calling him old!”  Beverly glared at her former boyfriend. She was well aware of the age gap between her and Jean-Luc. Even though he was the youngest captain in Starfleet, that still put several years between them. 

“Jean-Luc....I...I’m sorry.”

“Hmm. Accepted. Now, would you please leave us? We all have to be on duty in the morning...er...in a few hours.”  Jack nodded, his head still slung low. 

“Beverly? Are you going to move in with Jean-Luc?”  Beverly blushed. “Ahhh....well....we...ah...”

“For now, I think we’ll get Walker to assign her quarters and we will move her possessions tomorrow afternoon.  If you can behave yourself, you can be present, otherwise we’ll move her things while you’re still on duty.”

“No....I can...I’ll be...Ok.  Are we still friends?”

“You and I? Jack, you’ve been my best friend for years.  As long as you can accept that I wish to date Beverly and whatever might happen between her and I, then yes, we are still friends.” 

“Jack....It’s going to take time for us to be friends.  Can you give me time?”

“I...guess.”  Jack still looked at the floor.  He knew he had messed up, and messed up badly.  He still loved Beverly, but it was probably better for them to break up now before they had made any other commitments to each other.

“Jack. Take the morning off. I’ll square it with Walker.  Go back to your quarters and get some sleep. That’s an order, Commander.”

“Uh...Yes...Sir....” Jack slunk out of Jean-Luc’s quarters.  Beverly poured herself another glass of the blue liquid and downed it.

“Uh...Bev?  You realise that’s Romulan Ale, right?”

“Isn’t that illegal?” 

“Admiral Quinn gave it to me when I became Captain. Told me I might need it someday....”

“Yes, now.” Beverly poured herself a third glass and poured one for Jean-Luc. 

“In that case, we had better take the morning off...Computer, begin recording: Walker, I wanted to let you know that Jack, Beverly, and myself will be taking the morning off. In addition, please assign new quarters to Beverly, preferably away from Jack’s.  Please Join Beverly and I for Lunch at 1200 in my quarters. Picard out.  End recording. Computer: Deliver message to Commander Keel as soon as he wakes up.”

_“Affirmative.”_

“Should we tell Walker everything?”

“Bev, I think we’ll have to. He’s our other best friend and well, I’m sure he’ll already work out that you ended things with Jack by asking for new quarters.”  Jean-Luc lifted the glass of blue ale to his lips and took a tentative sip.  It burned like ice going down his throat, and he didn’t understand how Beverly was able to drink it in one go. 

Beverly was now quite tipsy and walked over to Jean-Luc and tugged down his shorts.  “Jean-Luc,  I’m ready to make love to you.”  Jean-Luc caught her hands. “Bev, my love, you’re drunk.  I want to make love to you too, but not while you’re drunk. And not while you’re still angry with Jack.” 

Beverly frowned. “But...”  Jean-Luc placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “I know,”  he said as he wrapped his arms around her.  His shorts were hanging down at his knees and Beverly reached to push them the rest of the way down.  Jean-Luc groaned. “Bev...”

“Jean-Luc, I just want you so much right now.  Please?”  Jean-Luc slid his hands under Beverly’s shirt and slowly pulled it over her head.  “I know I told you before, but Beverly, you are beautiful.  I love you.”

“I love you too.”  Beverly slid her own shorts down her legs and kicked them off.  She pressed her hips against his and Jean-Luc closed his eyes.  “Please...Bev....”  Beverly slid her hand between them and ran a finger from base to tip and Jean-Luc bucked against her hand. “Beverly...I want you too...”  Jean-Luc knew he wasn’t going to be able to deny her anything she wanted.  Waiting would have been a good idea, but it’s not like they hadn’t already planned to sleep together before she had started drinking....

Beverly guided his hand between her legs, where she was already damp with anticipation.  “I need this...please?”  He nodded, and Beverly guided his finger inside.  Beverly wrapped one leg around Jean-Luc’s hips to give him better access and as his fingers danced inside her, his lips met hers and Beverly moaned against his lips.  “Yes.  Oh God, Jean-Luc.  Yes.”  Jean-Luc withdrew his fingers and grinned.  He lifted her other leg and with her wrapped around him he carried her into his bedroom to lay her on the bed. “Are you really sure, Beverly?”

“I am.”  Jean-Luc covered her body with his and deeply kissed her again.

###

Jean-Luc woke up before Beverly and he snuck out of the bed and made his way into his small ‘kitchen’ and replicated some coffee and pastries.  He also scrolled through the replicator logs until he found the shampoo Beverly used and replicated some for her.  He placed the shampoo in the shower stall as a surprise and balanced the plates on top of the coffee to carry them back over towards the bed.  He placed their breakfast on the bedside table and got back in next to Beverly and gently kissed her awake. 

“Mm, good morning, Jean-Luc.  Do I smell coffee?” 

“On the side table.  I know you can’t wake up without it.”  Beverly sat up and kissed Jean-Luc. “You know me so well.” 

“Mm. I just remember that camping trip when Walker forgot to pack the coffee.”

“Not one of my finer moments.”  Beverly took a sip of the coffee and closed her eyes.  “Tea is fine, but I need coffee first thing in the morning.”  Jean-Luc took a sip of his coffee. “You got me drinking it in the morning, too.”  Beverly smiled.

“What time is it?”

“Ten.  Walker is meeting us at noon for Lunch. Did I give you enough time to get ready?”  Beverly nodded. “Honestly, it doesn’t take me that long.  Maybe a little longer if I’m washing my hair, but since you don’t own shampoo, that won’t be a problem.” 

“After Lunch, we can move your things into your new quarters.  Do you have anything you need to do today?”

“Hmm. I really should complete my lab and send it through, but I can do it this evening. Unless you wanted to make plans?”  Jean-Luc caught her hand and kissed it. “No, no, my love. I want you to do well with your studies.  We’ll get you settled into your new quarters and then I’ll let you get your work done.” 

“Jean-Luc, you’re not upset I don’t want to move in with you, are you?”  Jean-Luc sat his cup down and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. “Beverly...I want you to be happy.  I want you to have your own space. If you had asked if you could live with me, I would have said yes.”  Beverly leaned back in his embrace. “You realise I probably will wind up spending all my time here anyway.” 

“Mm. Maybe. Or perhaps I’ll come visit you in your quarters.”  Beverly’s eyes danced. “Oh, that would be a sight.  The mighty Captain of the _Stargazer_ , slumming it in the lower decks.”  Jean-Luc frowned.  “I hadn’t even thought about our ranks.” 

“Is it...going to be a problem?  Me being a cadet and you being the Captain?”

“I don’t see why.  I mean, it was fine when you were dating Jack, and he was your superior officer, too.” He kissed the top of her head again and reached for his cup. “I’m sure it would be alright.  But I have to admit, I’m kind of glad you’ll be an Ensign by the time we return.” 

“Eighteen months, and I should be able to receive my diploma, then start straight in on my medical courses. I will at some point have to either return to medical or go to a medical base to actually finish my studies though...you know that, right?” 

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.  How long?”

“Depends, really.  I have a bunch of modules to complete. I can do a lot under Doctor Greyhorse, but I think I’ll have to do at least my internship elsewhere just to get experience. But that’s not until year four, so you’re stuck with me for another five and a half years.” Beverly twisted to reach her coffee cup on the side table.

“Mm, planning ahead are we?”  Beverly sipped her coffee and looked at him over the rim and slowly nodded. 

“I think I can handle that.” 

###

Beverly stepped into the shower and a new bottle on the shelf caught her eye and she began to laugh. “Oh, Jean-Luc, you really do treat me well.”  Beverly stepped under the spray and was not surprised to be joined by Jean-Luc.  “You found my shampoo!” 

“Well, wouldn’t want you to go around with dirty hair...” 

“Thank you.” She passed the bottle to him. “Want to wash it for me?” 

“Er..how?  Beverly, bear in mind I started losing my hair over ten years ago.” 

“Did you ever wash the horses manes?” 

“Well, yes, but...surely human hair is different?” 

“It’s still hair.”  Beverly squirted a bit of the shampoo on Jean-Luc’s hands and tilted her head back.  “Um...I’ll try.” 

Jean-Luc started by running his fingers through her hair and coating the strands with some of the shampoo.  When he got all the way to the ends of her extremely long hair, he massaged her scalp. “Mmmm, don’t stop.”  Jean-Luc chuckled and continued to massage her head and then moved down to her neck and shoulders.  He pressed his fingers into her muscles and revelled in the little noises Beverly made.  He pushed her back under the spray and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and placed a kiss on her neck.  “Did I do alright?”

“Mmm, better than alright.  Your turn.”

“Bev, I don’t need to wash my hair...there’s barely any of it. I just run my hands through it with a little soap and it’s fine.” Beverly frowned at him and ordered him to turn around.  She used the tiniest amount of shampoo on the hair Jean-Luc still had and then proceeded to massage his head.  His head fell forward and he groaned. “That feels really good.” 

“I thought it might.”   

“Is this what it felt like for you?”

“Mm-hmm.”  Beverly expertly worked her fingers over his scalp, and after rinsing the soap off, placed a wet kiss on the top of his head. 

“I’m going to smell like strawberries all day, aren’t I?”  Beverly suppressed a giggle. “Well, that’ll give the senior staff something to talk about.” Jean-Luc could only groan and vowed to replicate some non-strawberry shampoo if Beverly was going to do that often.

###

Beverly frowned and tried to smooth down her Cadet skirt.  “Ugh, I should have hung it up last night.” 

“Can’t you replicate a new one?” 

“I could, but do you really want a Cadet uniform on your logs?”  Jean-Luc shrugged. “You already replicated underwear. What does the uniform matter?”  Beverly walked up to the clothes reclimator and ordered up a new skirt and shoved the old one into Jean-Luc’s laundry chute.  “In for a penny...” Jean-Luc reached for her hands and gave them a squeeze.  “Beverly, are you....do you want to hide our relationship?”

“No...not at all, Jean-Luc.  I just worry about your reputation is all.  I mean, everyone probably still thinks I’m dating Jack. It’s not like our fight was in a public place or anything.”  She leaned forward and kissed him.  “But feel free to make a ship-wide announcement that we’re dating if you’d like!”

“Cheeky.”  The doorchime rang. “That’ll be Walker.  Maybe you should put on your skirt?” 

“Well, that would be one way of telling him we’re together!”  Jean-Luc swatted her playfully as she dashed into the bathroom.  “Out in a mo’!” 

Jean-Luc couldn’t help but grin as he shook his head. “Come!”

“Jean-Luc, you wanted to see me?” 

“We did,” Walker raised his eyebrows at the use of ‘we’.  “Can I get you anything?”

“Coffee would be good.  Maybe a sandwich.  Are you alright?  Taking the morning off isn’t like you...”

“I’m fine, Walker.”  Jean-Luc made his way over to the replicator and ordered a coffee and sandwich for Walker, as well as cups of tea and sandwiches for him and Beverly as Beverly came out of the bathroom, now in a wrinkle-free skirt. 

“Hi, Wally!” 

“Bev.”  Walker looked on with interest as Beverly walked over to Jean-Luc and kissed his cheek before taking a cup of tea and a plate from him and carrying it over to the sofa.  She curled up on the sofa and bit into her sandwich before catching Walker’s gaze. “What?”

“Nothing, Bev.  You just seem...comfortable.”

“I am, Wally.  Now, come and sit with me.”  Beverly patted the sofa next to her and Walker took his cup and plate from Jean-Luc.  “Uhm...ok.” 

The three ate in silence for a few minutes before Walker turned to Beverly. “So...you want your own quarters?”  Beverly swallowed her mouthful before replying. “Uh-huh.”

“Can I ask why?”

“Well, I can’t share quarters with my ex-boyfriend, now can I?” 

“No, of course not....wait, did you say ex?”  Beverly nodded.  “I broke up with Jack last night.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”  Beverly scoffed. “I’m not.”  Beverly stretched out her legs and placed them on Jean-Luc’s lap in the seat next to her. Jean-Luc held her legs and traced lines on them with his fingers. Walker gaped.  Was this just their usual best friend relationship, or.... 

“Are you two?” Jean-Luc looked up from Beverly’s legs.  “Together? Yes, Walker, we are.”

“Finally.” Beverly laughed and Jean-Luc looked affronted. “What exactly do you mean, Walker?”

“Well, Johnny...it was painfully obvious to me you had feelings for our fair Beverly.  It’s why I never asked her out.  I was pretty miffed with Jack when he did.”

“Oh...I see. How long have you known?”  Beverly removed her legs from Jean-Luc’s lap and stood to perch on the armrest of his chair instead.  Jean-Luc brought an arm around Beverly to steady her.

“Probably as long as we’ve known Bev.  Johnny....it always baffled me why you never acted on your feelings and instead fell into being her best friend.”  Jean-Luc gave Beverly a squeeze.  “I thought our age difference would matter to Beverly...I’m sorry, Bev. I should have told you a long time ago.”  Beverly twisted on the arm and planted a kiss on Jean-Luc. “Doesn’t matter now,” she turned to Walker. “So, how far into the bowels of the ship are my new quarters?”

Walker sighed. “I’m sorry, Bev.  There’s nothing.  We’re completely full right now.” 

“You mean to tell me, there are no empty quarters on this entire ship?! Walker, I can’t live with my ex!”  Jean-Luc very quietly spoke. “You can stay here.” 

“No, Jean-Luc. We already said we wouldn’t. I can’t take your privacy away from you.  I’ll see if any of my girlfriends in singles want to share...no, that really won’t work, will it?” Beverly sighed.  Jean-Luc pulled her off the armrest and onto his lap. 

“Beverly, I told you if you had asked, I would have said yes.  You can live here. I have that second bedroom from the previous Captain we can turn into a study for you to do your Academy work....you were just saying you would be spending all your time here anyway....”

Walker clapped his hands. “Great. It’s settled then.  Beverly will move in here.  Bev, do you need any help moving your belongings...” Walker trailed off as he noticed neither of his friends were paying attention to him and they were busy kissing each other.  Walker cleared his throat and the two guiltily looked up.  “Sorry, Walker.”

“It’s fine, Johnny. It’s actually...nice to see you finally letting your hair...well, what little hair you do have...down.” 

“Not funny.”  Beverly laughed. “I think it was.” 

“I guess I’ll leave you two for now. Bev, do you want help moving?”  She nodded. “My old quarters at 1400?”

“I’ll meet you two there.”  The couple didn’t hear Walker leave as they were too busy kissing once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump! 18 months, then 6 months. By the end of the chapter, the year is 2347.

Beverly looked at her reflection in the mirror and admired her shiny new Ensign insignia Jean-Luc had pinned to her uniform before he gently kissed her cheek during the small ceremony Walker insisted on holding for her.  If she had completed her studies at the Academy, she would have graduated at the top of her class.  But she had chosen to remain in deep space on the _Stargazer_ , largely due to her relationship with Jean-Luc,  and wanted to begin her medical studies immediately instead of taking the usual break. 

She glanced around the quarters she had been sharing with Jean-Luc for the past year and a half and grimaced.  She had a lot of tidying up to do.  Jean-Luc hadn’t complained when her books and PADDs spilled out from the little study he had created for her in the smaller bedroom the previous Captain had used for his children, but Beverly knew he would feel better if it was all contained to her desk.  And he definitely would feel better if she got rid of all the cold cups of tea and coffee that littered every surface.  Who knew her first order of business after graduating would be to clean her quarters?

Beverly was just straightening the last cushion on the settee when the door slid open for Jean-Luc.  He wearily scrubbed his face and without looking, took the several steps it would take to get to their small galley.  He ordered up a cup of tea and was startled when small arms encircled his chest ad pulled him back against a warm chest.  He turned around, tea forgotten.  “Hello, Ensign Howard.” 

Beverly could only grin.  “Hello, Captain Picard.  Don’t I get a kiss?”  Jean-Luc dutifully tilted his head and kissed her gently.  Beverly frowned. “Long day?” Jean-Luc sighed.

“There was a Romulan attack on Khitomer . 4,000 Klingons murdered. “  Beverly gasped. 

“Did we save anyone?”

“A few.  Not many.  Not nearly enough.”  Jean-Luc clasped her hands in his. “We’ve been on high-alert all day in case the Romulans decide to attack the Federation again.  I’m sorry if I’m a little...distracted. I promised you we would celebrate your graduation.”  He squeezed her hands again and she leaned in for another kiss.

“I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you.  Why don’t we change and I’ll replicate us some dinner instead.”

“You don’t want to eat real food in the mess? I did promise...” Jean-Luc dragged a finger slowly down Beverly’s cheek to draw it through her hair.  Beverly smiled. Jean-Luc loved her hair.  She kept thinking about cutting it as she was tired of constantly tying it back when she had labs to perform, but she loved it when Jean-Luc ran his fingers through it, so her long hair stayed.  For now.   

“It’s fine.  We’ll celebrate with Walker and Jack another night.”  Jack.  Her friendship with Jack was still a little strained a year and a half after breaking up with him, but they were slowly able to spend time together without him turning a wistful gaze to her.  It probably helped that Vigo introduced him to his cousin, Miranda. Miranda was one quarter Pandrilite, three-quarters human, so her skin only had a vague blue tint to it.  Jack was enamoured with the woman, and it made it easier for Beverly to interact with him now. 

Jean-Luc grabbed his cup of tea out of the replicator and quickly ordered a cup of Darjeeling, Beverly’s current favourite, for her.  He turned and took in their quarters.  “You cleaned?”

“Well...I made the mess, it was only fair.” 

“Hmm. Well, you were in the middle of your final exams.  You should have seen our apartment.  Between Walker, Jack, Corey, and I I don’t think there was a single inch that wasn’t covered with someone’s notes. Marta used to complain when she was over that there was no place for her to sit.”  Beverly smiled. “I can barely handle the three of you. How did Marta handle four of you?”

“Well, er...judging from the noises coming from Corey’s room, I would say pretty well...”  Beverly’s eyes sparkled. “And how are Corey and Marta?”

“Married.  Not to each other.  At least, I think they’re both still married . It’s been a while since we last spoke.  I wanted them both on the _Stargazer_ with Walker and Jack, but it just wasn’t possible.  I think Admiral Quinn blocked my request....something about the trouble we had all gotten into in the past.”  Beverly ran her hand over Jean-Luc’s chest, where his artificial heart was beating out a steady pattern. “Hmm. I can’t blame him.” 

Jean-Luc sipped his tea and looked at Beverly. “The insignia suits you, you know. I can’t tell you how proud I am of you for graduating at the top of the class.”  Beverly blushed. “I couldn’t have done it without your encouragement.”

“Nonsense. You didn’t need my help.”  Beverly placed her tea down and slipped her arms around his neck.  “I might not have needed it, but I appreciated it.”  She deeply kissed him.  His cup joined hers on the table and his arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers toying with her hair that brushed against her waist.  “I love you, Beverly Howard.”

“That’s good, because I love you, too.”  They kissed again and Beverly reached for the clasp on Jean-Luc’s jacket  so she could push it off his shoulders.  He chuckled against her lips.  “What happened to dinner?”

“Change of plans. Dessert first.”

###

Beverly’s long hair trailed across Jean-Luc’s chest as he held her close in bed and he kissed the top of her head sleepily.  Their love making hadn’t lost any passion in the ensuing months that they had been together, and if it was possible, Jean-Luc was sure he was in love with her even more.  He wanted to ask her to marry him, but after how upset she got when Jack had been thinking about it, he wasn’t sure if he should ask her.  They were committed to each other...that much he was sure of.  But he wanted to call her his wife, not just his girlfriend.  He glanced over at the shared dresser, where in his sock drawer he had hidden a ring box.  Someday....

Beverly stirred as Jean-Luc caressed her back.  She slowly opened her eyes and he pressed another kiss to her hair.  Beverly stretched against him and he could feel himself become aroused once more.  Beverly grinned and rolled on top of him, her hair making a curtain around their faces.  Jean-Luc’s hands found her breasts and he toyed with her nipples, bringing them to stiff peaks before chasing his hands down her body. Beverly grinned and guided him into her.  She eased down onto him and began to rock back and forth.  “Bev...I don’t think I can last very long if you keep doing that...” 

Beverly grinned and flipped them over so he was on top. “How about now?”

###

Beverly was rushing around their quarters looking for her where her uniform was discarded the night before, while Jean-Luc remained in bed, watching her with amusement.

“In a hurry, my love?”

“It’s my first bridge shift today! I don’t want to be late!”  Since Beverly had ambition to serve on a starship as a Chief Medical Officer, she had also taken command classes and planned on becoming a fully fledged bridge officer so she had asked for a few shifts per week on the Bridge to keep her skills up.

 “Your commanding officer might be lenient.”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “You might not have to be on time, but I do!  I’m observing Ensign Eotta at the helm.”

“You’re helmsman today?”  Beverly shook her head. “Not yet. I suppose that’s up to my Captain,” She gave him a significant look.   Jean-Luc spread his hands out in front of him. “Now Bev, you wouldn’t want me to play favourites.  You’ll observe Ensign Eotta today and tomorrow we’ll see about actually putting you at the helm.” Beverly glanced back at the bed.

“Aren’t you going to get up?”

“It’s fun watching you rush around, but I suppose it would be in bad form if the Captain was late.”  He slowly rose from the bed and padded naked over to Beverly and wrapped an arm around her. “Come shower with me?”

“I don’t have time...”  Beverly turned in his embrace and his hands went to the tie on her dressing gown.  

“We’ll be quick.”

###

Beverly had gone on her first away mission as part of the medical team six months into her studies to a rain soaked planet and her poncho had leaked.  When she, Jean-Luc, Walker, Greyhorse, and the other away team members re-materialised on the transporter pad, her hair was dripping and she was shivering.  Jean-Luc  told her to go warm up, so she headed back to their quarters.  As the door opened she kicked off her wet boots and peeled off her jacket and trousers before heading for the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. She lingered under the hot spray longer that she usually would have just trying to take the chill off her skin.

 After her shower,she wrapped Jean-Luc’s fluffy robe around her body, wanting to envelop herself in the oversized robe for warmth and decided to pinch a pair of socks from Jean-Luc to keep her toes warm.  She slid open the drawer and rooted around, looking for a particular thick pair of socks she knew he had from when they had gone skiing and her fingers brushed across a box.  Curious, she drew the box out of the drawer, opened it, and gasped.  Nestled in the velvet was a beautiful antique ring. 

###

When Jean-Luc entered their quarters later that evening, he was surprised to see the lights dim and candles burning on the low table in front of the settee with a bottle of wine and two glasses waiting and for a minute, Jean-Luc panicked, worried that he had missed their anniversary.  He knew it was coming up soon, but he was sure it wasn’t today.  Beverly was nowhere to be seen though, so he softly called out for her. 

Beverly emerged from their bedroom area wearing perhaps the tightest, shortest, black dress Jean-Luc had ever seen on her.  The dress hugged all her curves and looked like it had been painted on.  His jaw dropped.  He smiled and approached Beverly. “You look beautiful. What’s the occasion?” 

“Hmm. I think you should change first.”  She winked. 

“Err...alright.  Are we going somewhere?”

“No, but I left your clothing in the bathroom.  Go shower and change. I’ll be here.”  Jean-Luc could only give her a quick kiss as he disappeared into their bathroom. 

Beverly had picked out a silky v-necked white shirt and a pair of tight black trousers for him to change in and while he showered, he mentally went over the date in his head.  It wasn’t their anniversary yet, it wasn’t Beverly’s birthday or his, it wasn’t any Earth holiday that he was familiar with, and he didn’t think it was a Caldonian holiday, either.  He continued to puzzle over things while he ran his razor over his jaw and splashed on some of the aftershave Beverly liked.  Perhaps she just wanted to dress up.  She got like that sometimes. 

When Jean-Luc emerged, Beverly had laid out dinner for two.  She had picked _Filet Mignon_ to go with the red wine accompanied by potatoes and vegetables.  It smelled and looked good, but not as good as Beverly looked.  Jean-Luc couldn’t help himself and he strode up to her and grabbed her around the waist to kiss her.  “I love you.  I don’t know what this is all about, but I love you.”  Beverly coyly smiled. “I love you, too. Now, let’s enjoy our romantic meal.  I told Walker not to call you unless the ship was on fire tonight!”  Jean-Luc grinned and pulled out the chair for Beverly.  She gave him a saucy wink as she took her seat and Jean-Luc went weak in the knees.

Their conversation over dinner was light.  Beverly told Jean-Luc what she and the rest of the medical team had found down on the planet while Jean-Luc and Walker had been meeting with the planetary dignitaries.  She complained about the report she was going to have to write to obtain credit, but she secretly was thrilled Doctor Greyhorse had recommended her for the away mission.  Jean-Luc could only gaze back at his girlfriend, the object of his affection.  He reached a hand across the table and lightly stroked her cheek.  “This is a nice dinner, my love.  Is there an occasion?”

“Hmm, you’ll see.”  Beverly stood up from the table. “Could you take our wine over to the settee?”  Jean-Luc nodded and Beverly ducked into their bedroom before coming back out, holding something behind her back. 

“What’s behind your back, Bev?” 

“Something for you to give me.”  Jean-Luc was puzzled. Why would Beverly get something for him to give her? If she wanted something, why didn’t she just get it herself and then show him later? 

“Uhm...Ok...”  He took a sip of his wine and Beverly stood in front of him. “I think you should stand.  No, perhaps you should kneel on the floor.”  Jean-Luc dutifully knelt in front of Beverly and reached out to grasp her thighs . She pulled away and shook her head.   

“Beverly, what am I doing down here?”  Beverly lowered herself to her knees in front of him and slowly pulled the velvet box from behind her back.  “You are going to ask me a question, and I am going to answer it.”  Jean-Luc gasped. “How did you find that?”

“More importantly, how long have you had this?”

“A year.” 

“You bought me a ring a year ago?”

“No...it’s...Maman’s ring.” Beverly’s eyes went wide as they filled with tears. 

“Jean-Luc, if you ask, I’ll say yes.” 

“You will?”  Beverly nodded.  “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  Jean-Luc reached for the box nestled in Beverly’s hand and opened it.  “Beverly Cheryl Howard...I love you more than....well, more than anything,”

“More than the ship?”

“Of course I do.  I love you...will you become my wife?”

“Yes.”  Jean-Luc slid the ring onto Beverly’s finger and then pulled her into his embrace to kiss her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Beverly was admiring her ring in bed later that night.  Jean-Luc was chuckling.  “I take it you like it?”

“I love it.  Thank you.  It means a lot to me that you would give me your mother’s ring, but how did you get it?”  Jean-Luc sat up in bed and wrapped an arm around Beverly.

“When I went to La Barre after Jack’s wedding, do you remember?” 

“Yes, you left Walker and I at the apartment and told us you wouldn’t be long. You said you had an errand to run!”  Jean-Luc played with Beverly’s hair . “I, ah, had to go to La Barre to settle father’s estate with Robert.”

Beverly turned to look at Jean-Luc, shock and hurt in her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell us?  You know I would have gone with you. Walker would have too.”  Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to Beverly’s hair. “I know you would have.  I just didn’t want to make a big fuss over it.  I had missed the funeral and I didn’t want you or Walker to witness it if Robert and I fought.”

“Did you?”

“Fight? Not really, but I could hear his contempt for me in his voice when he spoke.   He gave me a box from father and I told him I was taking  Maman’s ring for you.”   Beverly held out her hand in front of her face to look at it once again. “I’m surprised he let you.  It’s gorgeous.”

“Yes, well...Maman had left it to me in her will, so he didn’t have a choice.”  Beverly reached for his hand and clasped it gently. “Do you want to get married in France?”

“I hadn’t thought about it. Isn’t it traditional for the couple to be married in the bride’s hometown?”  Beverly snorted. “Luna? Or Caldos? Neither would be my pick, and Arvada Three doesn’t exist anymore.  No, I want to get married wherever you do. I’d get married now.”  Jean-Luc took in a sharp breath.

“What?  When we next get to a Starbase? Don’t you want... I don’t know, a real wedding?”

“I just want to be with you.  I’ll wear a dress uniform, go naked, I don’t care.  I just want you to be my husband.”  Jean-Luc  slowly smiled and kissed her gently. “I want you to be my wife.” He frowned. “What about a honeymoon?  If we stay on the ship, that’s not going to be much of a honeymoon on a Starbase.” Beverly slowly stroked Jean-Luc’s hand.

“Hmm. Can we go someplace warm? With a beach?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “A nude beach?”

“ _Beverly!”_

“What? Don’t you want to see me naked in the sun?”

“Well, yes...but I don’t want anyone _else_ to see you naked in the sun....” 

“Private beach?”

“I’ll see what I can do.  If we get married in France, we could go to the French Rivera.”  Beverly grinned. “When can we go?”

“When can you take a break from your studies?”  Beverly thought about it for a moment. “I suppose we should wait until there’s a natural break in my modules.  I’ll check in the morning.  Who do you want to have there?”

“Walker.  I suppose Jack and Miranda.  Oh, did I tell you Jack came to tell me Miranda had the baby?  It’s a boy they’ve named Jason.  He wants to go see her as soon as possible.”  Jean-Luc tightened his grip on Beverly. Despite Jack’s marriage to Miranda Vigo a year ago, Beverly’s relationship with her ex-boyfriend was still fairly strained, though he remained Jean-Luc’s best friend and Second Officer.

“Hmm. That’s nice for Jack. I hope he’s getting everything he wants with Miranda.  Speaking of babies...do you want any?”

“Children?  I don’t think the thought has ever crossed my mind.  Do you?”   He turned her hand and kissed her palm.

“Someday.  Maybe after I finish med school.”  Jean-Luc frowned suddenly.

“You need to do your internships away from the _Stargazer_ , don’t you?” 

“Not for another two years.  I’ll pick a base you can get to easily. We’ll manage.”

“And then you’ll return to the _Stargazer_?” Beverly smiled. “Hmm. If you have a position for me.”

“Oh, I have a position for you,” Jean-Luc pulled Beverly on top of him so she was straddling him.  She leaned down and kissed him as his hands went to her hips. 

###

Beverly was exhausted. She was trying to plan their wedding, perform her medical studies, as well as sit her weekly Bridge shift.  She thought she was getting plenty of sleep, but lately she was just so tired.  She asked the computer for the time and discovered Jean-Luc wouldn’t be off shift for another few hours.  She really should retreat to her study and do some more coursework, but laying down for a while sounded like a better idea.  She tugged off her uniform  and bra and winced when she brushed against her breasts.  _Why did that hurt? Was Jean-Luc too rough with me last night?_ Sighing, she slid under the covers wearing just her knickers and a camisole.  Maybe just a twenty minute nap would do.

Jean-Luc was puzzled as he entered their quarters at the end of his shift as the lights were out and Beverly wasn’t in her study. Then he heard light snoring coming from the bed and walked over to it and smiled.  Beverly was sound asleep with her hair splayed out on the pillow.  Jean-Luc sat down on the edge of the bed and gently called her name. “Beverly?”

“Mmm?”  Beverly opened he eyes and looked up into Jean-Luc’s. “What time is it?”

“1900.”

“1900?” Beverly sat straight up in bed. “I laid down at 1600!  I was only going to take a twenty minute nap before studying!” Jean-Luc frowned. Napping wasn’t like Beverly at all.  In fact, she basically lived off of caffeine if she was feeling tired.  He ran his fingers through her hair. “Are you feeling alright, my love?”

“Hmm? Yes, just a little tired. I’m sorry.” Jean-Luc leaned down and kissed her. “No need to be sorry.  Do you want to join me for dinner?”  Beverly’s stomach felt queasy at the thought of food.  She frowned. “Hmm.  Maybe I’m not feeling my best.  My stomach just lurched when you mentioned food.” 

“Can I get you anything? Maybe some tea to settle your stomach?” 

“Thanks. And bring me my medical tricorder? I don’t know what could be causing this.”   Jean-Luc nodded and rose to get her some peppermint tea and stuck his head in her study to grab a medical tricorder off the small desk.  He sat the tea down on the side table and passed her the medical tricorcder before he sat down next to her once again.  He wanted to hold her hand, but she needed it to work the tricorder, so he settled for resting his hand on her knee over the covers and he gave it a squeeze, eliciting a smile out of Beverly. 

Beverly ran the tricorder over her abdomen and nearly dropped it. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. 

“Beverly?  You look....you look pale. Are you...are you ok?”  Beverly began to hyperventilate.  “Take deep breaths, Bev. In....out....in.....out...close your eyes. It will make you feel better.”  Beverly dropped the tricorder to her side and concentrated on her fiancé’s voice while she tried to calm herself.  When she opened her eyes, she was looking straight into the hazel eyes of her fiancé.   “Better?”  She nodded and reached for his hand to give it a squeeze. “Now then, what’s wrong?  Can I get you some medicine or do I need to call Carter?”

“No, no. I’ll be fine....in a few months.”

“ _Months_? Beverly...what’s wrong?”   Beverly looked down at the blanket and traced a seam on the blanket with her finger. She couldn’t look at him.  She was afraid to tell him. What if he wasn’t ready? They said they would wait...how did this even happen? 

“Jean-Luc....I’m pregnant.”  Jean-Luc’s jaw dropped and then a grin spread across his face.  “Really?” He tilted Beverly’s face up and gently kissed her. 

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad? No.  Shocked?  Yes.  I...I thought you wanted to wait until you graduated med school?”

“I did....but I guess someone didn’t want to wait.”

“How did this happen?” Beverly grinned devilishly at him. “No, I mean I _know_ how it happens. I meant...I thought you were on a suppressor since I couldn’t have one?”

“It might have expired and I hadn’t realised...but, it’s not one hundred percent.  It’s ninety-eight point seven six percent effective.” 

“Still, those are long odds.  Do you want to move up the wedding?” 

“No.  I don’t even know how far along I am right now, but we’re getting married in six weeks.  That’s not going to make a big difference.”  Beverly paused and smiled. “Jean-Luc, we’re going to have a baby!”

Jean-Luc stood and removed his uniform before slipping into bed next to Beverly and she tucked her head under his arm.  She reached for his free hand and placed it over her belly button.  Jean-Luc’s finger’s splayed across the flat expanse and he softly smiled.

While Beverly slept in his arms, his brain went into overdrive. Would he be a good father?  It was’t like his own made a good role model.  What would they do when Beverly needed to complete her internships? Would she take the baby and leave him on the _Stargazer_ for two years?  He had already been dreading being apart from Beverly for the two years, and now he would have to consider being apart from not only his wife, but his child, too?  Could he break his own “no children” rule for his own?  He knew there were a few children on board, and he just avoided them as best as he could...but surely, he would like his _own_ child....right?  He and Beverly were both in Starleet.  As Captain, his job took him into some dangerous situations. Would he need to alter the way he Captained the ship now that he had a child to think about?   He gently caressed Beverly’s stomach.   It was a lot to take in,  but he couldn’t he happier.

###

Jean-Luc married the love of his life in the small chapel in La Barre.  Every Picard for as long as the records for the chapel went back had been married there.  Jean-Luc wasn’t particularly attached to the idea, but once Beverly had found out about the family tradition, she had insisted on it. Besides, it was easier for some of their friends to get to France than it would have been to get to a Starbase..

Robert had grumbled, but he had recently started to see a local woman named Marie, and Marie had convinced Robert to host the wedding reception at the vineyard. The wine flowed, and no one noticed Beverly’s glass only contained grape juice, as the couple hadn’t yet told anyone she was pregnant.  She was just ten weeks along, and wouldn’t be showing for a few more weeks. It wasn’t that it was taboo for the couple to be expecting before the wedding, but Beverly didn’t want the additional fuss. 

###

Jean-Luc stretched out on the double chaise lounge with his wife lying next to him and his eyes were immediately drawn not to her breasts – which were already sporting a light tan from the sun they were exposed to – but to the very tiny bump just above her bikini bottoms.  It wasn’t visible through her regular clothing yet, and Jean-Luc loved that it was still a private moment between the two of them.  Beverly opened one eye and glanced at her tanned husband. “Shorts?” 

“You’re wearing your bottoms.” 

“We can soon fix that.”  Beverly untied the string on either side of her bikini bottoms and reached for his shorts and tugged them down.  Jean-Luc groaned. “Have I told you how beautiful you were today?”

“Hmm, not in a few hours. I was starting to get concerned.”  Beverly slid one leg over his and straddled him, ducking her head to kiss him. 

Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “Is this a good idea?”

“Mm, it’s a private villa,”  Beverly said, moving her hips against his. “And I’ve always wanted to make love in the sunshine.” 

“Oh, Beverly....”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter as I only intended this to be a beginning of their relationship story and then it grew!

Jean-Luc glanced around Beverly’s new quarters on Starbase 32 and sighed, pulling his wife into his arms. “I can’t believe I have to say goodbye to you.”

“Mm, it’s only for a few weeks, then you’ll be back for a few days...”

“And lather, rinse, repeat for the next six months.  But a lot could happen in the weeks I’m away!”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “Like what?  I’ll only get bigger,”

“What if the baby moves?”

“That’s not for months.”

“What if you get a weird craving and you need me to get something?”

“I have a replicator.”

“What if...”  Beverly placed her finger against Jean-Luc’s lips. “I’ll be fine. _We’ll_ be fine. “

“I’ll call you every day.” 

“I love you, Jean-Luc.”

“I love you, too.”  Jean-Luc gave his wife of only a few weeks a lingering kiss before dropping his hand to her belly and giving it a rub. “I love you too, baby.” 

“And when you return, we’ll get to see the baby,”  Jean-Luc’s face lit up. “See? Something to look forward to!  Now go, before Walker sends out a search party!”

###

Jean-Luc glared at the helmsman. “ETA for Starbase thirty-two?”

“Seven hours...Sir.”

“Increase warp!”

“Sir?”

“Didn’t you hear me, increase speed!”

“Uh...yes, Sir.” 

 Jack placed a hand on Jean-Luc’s shoulder. “Johnny...go easy on her.  We’ll get there when we get there.”  Jean-Luc shrugged off Jack’s arm. “Jack.  Beverly is in labour.  I can’t miss the birth of our son.”

“Miranda did fine without me. Bev will be fine without you.”

“I’m sure she would be, but that doesn’t mean I want her to have to give birth without me there.  I’ll be in my Ready Room. You have the Bridge.”  Jean-Luc stalked off to his Ready Room, where he pulled his console towards him and initiated a call to Starbase 32. Beverly had moved off the _Stargazer_ to begin her internship at the base six months ago, and fortunately, Jean-Luc had been assigned to that sector, so he was hardly ever farther than five or six hours from the base.  Beverly had called him a few hours ago to tell him her water broke, and he was desperate not to miss the birth.  Beverly’s harrowed face filled the screen.

“My love,”

“Don’t you  ‘my love’ me.  Are you on your way?”  Beverly glared. 

“Yes, dear. I’ve increased our speed.  We should be there in four hours.”

“I’ll try to wait, but this baby doesn’t want to hang around and wait!”

“I promise, I’ll be there as soon as I can.  I love you.” 

“I love you too. Even if you _did_ get me into this.  Have you filed your papers for your temporary leave?”

“Yes.  The _Stargazer_ will be under Walker’s command for the next six months. After that, well, we’ll talk about that later.”

“Ok,”  pain crossed Beverly’s face and she gasped. “Bev, are you alright?”

“Just a contraction....hurry! Picard out!”   The screen went blank and Jean-Luc felt hopeless.  As soon as the ship was in beaming distance, he would have himself beamed straight to sickbay on base. 

###

Jean-Luc managed to arrive in time to witness the birth of his son.  His wife was beautiful, and he thought his son was perfect as he kissed Beverly before he was handed their son. 

“What shall we call him?”  The two of them had debated names for several months, especially after they learned they were having a boy.  They were still debating names practically until Beverly gave birth, and had decided they would wait and see what he looked like before settling on a name.

“Hmm. I think I like Wesley, don’t you?”

“Wesley.”  Jean-Luc looked down at the small bundle with a tuft of auburn hair.  “What do you think? Should we call you Wesley?”  The newborn slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at his father.  “I think we have a winner,” he whispered. “Welcome to the world, Wesley Picard.”

###

The first six months of Wesley’s life passed in a blur for Jean-Luc.  Beverly hadn’t wanted to return to her internship right away, but if she didn’t, she risked not graduating on time, so after a mere two weeks, Beverly returned to her lab.  She would work on lab work for the next few months, so she wouldn’t pass any illnesses the patients might have onto Wesley.  With Beverly in her lab for 6 hours each day, it left Jean-Luc with time to bond with his son.  He learned quickly to make sure he covered Wesley with a cloth between removing the soiled nappy and replacing it with a clean one or he risked being peed on...something that happened when Beverly left for her first shift. 

Jean-Luc’s leave was drawing to a close, and he had a decision to make.  Did he return to the _Stargazer_ and leave his wife and child behind for at least the next year?  Could he part with them?  It was so hard when Beverly left to start her internship and that was just when she was pregnant.  Could he actually leave his child?  He could request a sabbatical.  He could take the year off and perhaps work on his Doctorate in Archaeology he had been dabbling in and out of for the past ten years...or he could ask to be stationed at the starbase.  Surely, there was a desk job a Captain could perform?

Beverly arrived back in their quarters, exhausted and ready for the glass of wine Jean-Luc had pressed into her hand when she walked in the door.  “Mm. Thanks,”  she smiled and let her husband remove her labcoat and whe he sunk to his knees to unzip her boots, she smiled.  “I could get used to this,” she said as she lifted her leg so Jean-Luc could remove her boot. He unrolled her sock and pressed a kiss to her foot. 

“Do you want to?”

“Want to what?”

“Get used to this.”  Beverly cocked her head to one side. “Jean-Luc, is this a trick question? I know the _Stargazer_ will be back in two weeks for you...”  Jean-Luc stood and pressed a kiss to Beverly’s lips. “It doesn’t have to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well...I’ve been thinking.  Beverly,  it was hard enough leaving you here when you were pregnant, and now that we have Wesley in our lives I can’t imagine being away from the two of you for any significant length of time.”

“But you’re the Captain of the _Stargazer_. You have you duty to the ship. I told you, I understand.  _We_ understand.”  Jean-Luc took Beverly’s hand in his and pressed it against his chest. “But what if I stayed?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Beverly,  I could take a sabbatical from Starfleet.  Stay here with you and Wes. Help you raise him...maybe work on that doctorate I’ve been working on for ten years...” Beverly smirked.

“You need to be Doctor Picard, too?”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “It would mean I would be here for you...and after you graduate, I would get the _Stargazer_ back, and we could all move onto it together.”

“Hmm.  The offer is very tempting...but can you afford to put your career on hold?” 

“I don’t see why not.  It’s not as if there’s anyplace else for my career to go.”  Beverly eyed him. “Admiral.  This might damage your chances of making Admiral by fifty.  Don’t think I don’t know that’s’ what you want!”

“Goals can...change,” he twined his fingers in hers. “I love you.  I love Wesley.  And I love our life and the new directions it’s going in.” He brought their hands to his lips and kissed her fingers. “Please?”

“And this will...make you happy? You won’t be depressed not being out there in the stars?”  Jean-Luc pulled Beverly flush against his body and kissed her.  “I have everything I need right here.  I have the love of my life in my arms, and my son sleeping soundly in his cot.  What else could I possibly want?”  Beverly smiled against his lips.

“Maybe...a daughter?” 

“We’re not?”

“Oh no, but maybe by the time we return to the _Stargazer_ we could....”

“I’d like that. A little girl with your red hair....”  He fingered her hair gently.

“It could be another boy, you know.” 

“Well, Robert and I fought like mad when we were kids, but I have to admit, it was nice having an older brother. I’m not sure how Robert felt about having a little brother, though.” 

“How many years older than you is Robert?”

“Six.”  Beverly was thoughtful for a moment.  “No, I think I would prefer only one or two years between our children. What do you think?”

“I never thought about having one child, let alone having more than that.  But I do like the idea of having more children with you.”

“Hmm. Then it’s settled.  You’ll stay here for the next year while I finish my internship and we’ll try for a second baby.”

“And then maybe we’ll both be Doctor Picard.”

“Hmm. Perhaps, but I think looking after Wesley when I resume my full time duty will keep you pretty busy.” She smirked at her husband and tugged at his civilian clothing he had got into the habit of wearing while on paternity leave. 

“So I am to be your house husband?”  Beverly’s eyes gleamed and she tugged his shirt off and tossed it to one side to run her hands down his chest to the fly on his trousers.  She slowly pulled the zipper down and pushed his trousers down his hips and kissed him.  Against Beverly’s lips, Jean-Luc couldn’t help but smirk and say “I think I could get used to this.”

###

Jean-Luc was ecstatic.  Wesley had been walking holding onto both the settee and the coffee table for a few weeks now, and he had taken a single tentative step without holding onto anything.  Of course, Jean-Luc had swept in and scooped him up to kiss his cherubic cheeks before he could take any more steps as he wanted Beverly to see.  Wesley was 11 months old, and while Jean-Luc had managed to write a few chapters of his dissertation – the only part his doctorate degree was missing – he spent most of his time devoted to Wesley while Beverly resumed her full-time rotation.  He didn’t mind, and he quite liked being at home. 

He missed the stars briefly every time the _Stargazer_ came into dock, temporarily under the watchful eyes of his best friend and first officer, Walker Keel.  Jean-Luc was fairly certain when he resumed command in 7 months Walker would be offered his own command and a promotion. Walker deserved it, but Jean-Luc would miss his council and friendship.  Jean-Luc had been asked a few times to step in and play diplomat when they had visiting dignitaries at the space station, so his dress uniform still saw plenty of action and he had flown a shuttle a few times just to the nearest planet and back just to keep his skills active.  But truly, Jean-Luc loved being a father and husband. 

Jean-Luc eyed the clock.  Beverly would be coming home soon to help feed Wesley, bathe him, and put him to bed.  Jean-Luc couldn’t wait to show her Wesley’s newest skill, and he whispered to the boy “Let’s surprise Maman!” 

“Maw-Ma,” echoed Wesley. Jean-Luc beamed. “That’s right, Wes. We’re going to surprise Maman.  Can you say Papa?” 

“Puhpuh.” 

“Hmm. Getting closer.  Wesley, who am I?”

“Puhpuh!”

“And who are you?”  Jean-Luc tapped Wesley on the nose.

“Wesss!”

“Good job, Wesley!”  Jean-Luc rewarded Wesley with a series of raspberries blown on his stomach and didn’t notice when the door to their quarters slid open until Beverly made a comment.

“Well, this is a nice sight to come home to.” Jean-Luc quickly rose with Wesley in his arms and walked over to Beverly to greet her with a kiss. “Hello, boys.”

“Hello, my love.  Come, let Wesley show you what he learned today.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows at her husband.  Yesterday, it had been Wesley being able to identify a star shape, and the day before Wesley had used the spoon they had been putting in his hand at mealtime.  “What have you learned today, Wes?” 

Jean-Luc stood Wesley on the floor and held onto his hands while Wesley took a few tentative steps towards Beverly.  “You can do it, Wes. Show Maman.”  Wesley let go with one hand and took another step, then let go with the other.  Beverly sunk to her knees and held out her arms to Wesley. “Come here, Wes. Come see Maman.” Beverly watched with tears in her eyes as Wesley took two steps towards her unaided and collapsed into her arms with a giggle.  Beverly kissed his face. “Good job, Wesley!” 

“What about me? I taught him?”  Beverly laughed but leaned over and gave Jean-Luc a kiss. “Good job, Papa.”

###

Jean-Luc fingered the pips on Beverly’s collar.  She was now officially Doctor Picard, and had the rank of Lieutenant to go along with it.  “I’m so proud of you,” he said as he kissed her.  In his arms, eighteen-month-old Wesley struggled to touch his mother’s hair.  Beverly smiled and took her son into her arms where he was free to play with the pips on her collar.  Wesley tugged on a piece of hair a bit too firmly. “Ouch! Wesley, No!”

“Sowwee Mawma.”

“This is why he likes you more than me right now. I don’t have any hair for him to play with.”  Jean-Luc ran his hands over his almost bald head.  He wasn’t quite completely bald, but he was getting there. It was a family trait and couldn’t be avoided even if he tried.

“Hmm. Maybe.  Are we all packed?”  Jean-Luc nodded . Their quarters on Starbase 32 were ready to be emptied, with some boxes headed for storage on Earth, while others would be joining them back on the _Stargazer_ , where Jean-Luc would be once again resuming command, and Beverly would be taking up the position of Junior Medical Officer.   “Everything is ready to go, and I have Wesley’s bunny in his bag.” 

“Good. You know he won’t settle without it.” 

“Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”  Jean-Luc took Wesley from Beverly’s arms and placed him on the floor. Wesley transferred his grip to Jean-Luc’s trousers, which tugged down on the jumpsuit and made Jean-Luc wince.  “These new uniforms...why did they think we possibly wanted jumpsuits?” Beverly shrugged.  The jumpsuit would make it easier for her as a doctor, but it seemed silly for command staff. On the other hand, the new system made it easier to identify rank.  She reached for Wesley’s hand and Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the small family headed up the gangway.  They were greeted at the top by Walker Keel and Jack Crusher.

“ _Captain_  Keel.  _Lieutenant Commander_ Crusher. My, you two have been busy.”

“Good to have you back, Captain.  I’ll be with you as far as Starbase four four two, then I’m off to my new assignment on the Horatio.”

“I’ll miss you, Walker.” 

“Unca Wally!”  Wesley pulled his hand free from Beverly’s and threw his arms up at Walker.  Walker looked at Beverly with a question on his face. “He wants you to pick him up.”

“Ah, right.  Between this one and Jason, you’d think I would understand babies by now.”  Beverly laughed and turned to Jack. “How is Jason? And Miranda?”

“Oh, there both fine. Still can’t convince Miranda to join me though. “

“I’m sorry to hear that, Jack. I really am.  I was hoping Jason and Wesley could be friends.”

“Ah, well, never mind. I’m sure they’ll meet up eventually.  Now, let’s take you to your quarters.”

Jean-Luc was impressed. He had requested that their quarters be expanded to take into account their family, and his engineering team hadn’t let him down.  Where Beverly’s study once was, there was a bedroom for Wesley complete with a door.  Their bedroom now had a door on it as well, and there was another small room that could be used as a study or playroom.  Beverly eyed the third bedroom mischievously and after Walker and Jack had left, she pulled Jean-Luc towards her for a searing kiss. “You didn’t have to, but I love it.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Jean-Luc glanced over to where Wesley was already playing in his new room. “Looks like Wes likes it, too.”

“Mmm.  Jean-Luc, I know what we can do with the other room.”

“Oh?” His arms encircled Beverly’s waist and she leaned into him to whisper in his ear.  “A nursery.”

###FIN###

....maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't know. Maybe this will get a sequel at some point.


End file.
